We Will Never Forget
by Jazz It Up19
Summary: Written in memory of those who lost their lives nine years ago.


We Will Never Forget

This story contains real facts and newscasts from the morning of the 9/11 Attacks. Please do not read if the retelling of such events in a fanfiction will upset or offend you in any way.

September 11, 2001 - 7:15 AM

_I'll Never Forget how carefree and light the feeling in our house was early that morning._

I placed a few pancakes on each of the three places settings at the table. "Alex! Catherine! Breakfast!"

My two girls came bounding down the stairs; Catherine sitting atop Alex's shoulders. My wife ran around the living room, making sounds, imitating an aircraft, before "crash landing" on the couch.

"Mommy!" Our daughter pushed, with as much might a four year old could, on Alex's shoulders. "Keep going!"

"Sorry Cat. Mommy ran out of fuel." Alex sat up, smiling at the child.

"Alright you two," I removed my apron, walking back into the kitchen. "Time to eat. Mommy has to leave for work soon."

September 11, 2001 – 7:50 AM

_I'll Never Forget how much I didn't want to let her go that morning._

"Mommy, can I go to work with you?" Catherine gave Alex the puppy dog eyes as she climbed into her arms.

Alex looked over in my direction. I gave her a stern look and shook my head no.

She hugged Catherine tight before sitting her back down. "Not today Kiddo, some other time." The four year old pouted even more. I prayed Alex wouldn't give in. I worry about her enough as it is.

"I promise you can ride in the Fire Engine next time though." The child's face light up in excitement before she nodded in agreement and disappeared from the room.

I crossed my arms over my chest, moving closer to Alex as she was getting her jacket from the hall closet by the door.

"I know what you're going to say. But I just can't so no to her." Alex pulled her jacket over her head. "I mean, have you seen Cat's pouty face? It's too heartbreaking." I gave her a look, letting her know I didn't think she was being funny.

She took a step towards me, pulling my arms away from my chest. "Mitch. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to her." She threaded her fingers through mine.

"I know. But what if something happened to you, while you were letting nothing happen to her? Huh? Where would we be then?" A few tears rolled down my cheeks. She wiped them away with the pad of her thumb "You know I don't like your job, Alex."

"I understand Mitchie, but I'll be fine. It's been three years. And every single day I've left, I've come back to you." She pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around her neck as hers wound their way around my waist. She pulled back from the hug, placing a kiss to my forehead. "I'll see you tonight."

"You better."

September 11, 2001 – 8:46 AM

_I'll Never Forget the feeling of dread that spread through me when my neighbor knocked on my door, her face streaked with tears._

"Tiffany, what's the matter?" I took a step back, letting the distressed women in my house.

"They flew it…huge explosion…so much smoke…" She was sobbing constantly, unable to form coherent sentences. I led her to the couch, forcing her to sit. She had her head in her hands, the sobs violently racking her body. I knelt in front of her, putting my hands on her knees trying to calm her.

"Tiffany, what happened?"

She pointed to the television set. "News."

I scrambled to the tv itself, not bothering to search for the remote. I mashed the channel button repeatedly until I reached the 24/7 news broadcast channel.

"Just for our viewers that are just tuning in right now, You're looking at a live picture of the world trade center tower. Where according to Sean Murtagh, an eye witness to what he describes as a twin engine plane, possibly a 737 passenger jet, flying into the world trade center. It appears to be still embedded inside the building."

"Tiffany. Dave works in the World Trade Center, doesn't he?" She nodded feebly, before collapsing in my arms. I gently rubbed her back, whispering comforting words.

The news report continued on in the background. They were interviewing another eye witness. He was in the process of describing what it was like on the ground near the towers, another explosion was seen; this one, to the second tower. The eye-witness began shouting into the phone, panicking, describing the current chaos. CNN muted the phone call, not wanting to send the nation into a whirl of panic.

September 11, 2001 – 10:05 AM

_I'll Never Forget how my heart dropped when I realized where my wife could be._

"Oh my god…" Tiffany had her eyes glued to the T.V. as I came back with two cups of coffee. CNN was broadcasting live video of the Twin Towers. Only one tower could be seen clearly. Behind lay huge clouds of smoke.

"The south tower collapsed." Her voice was barely a whisper, but I still heard her.

Both of us were so focused on the scene in front of us. My mind didn't wander back to Alex until I heard the blare of sirens passing by my house.

I rushed to the kitchen, almost tearing the phone off the wall while removing it from the receiver. It seemed like my fingers couldn't dial that familiar number fast enough. One ring, two rings, three rings. Voicemail.

"Damnit!" I slammed the phone back on the hook; tears already streaming down my cheeks. My breaths were coming in quick spurts and my chest started heaving. I felt like I was going to be sick.

The phone rang, scaring me slightly. I jumped to answer it. "Alex?"

"Mitchie, I'm fine. We're just-"

"Alexandra Russo, don't you dare!"

"Mitchie, I-"

"I swear Alex, if you go to Manhattan Island, I'll…I'll…"

"Mitchie we have to. People need our help. Please don't make this any harder than it already is."

I didn't say anything. It was like my brain couldn't comprehend the situation fast enough to form a response.

"I love you."

"Come back to me?" She hesitated.

"I promise."

September 11, 2001 – 10:28 AM

_I'll Never Forget the feeling I had when I became sure that Alex couldn't keep her promise._

All morning, Tiffany and I have been in front of this T.V. Watching the news, trying to keep up with what was going on. Tiffany had been calling Dave nonstop since about nine this morning. But he never picked up. I knew there was no point in me calling Alex. She wouldn't be able to answer. I was turning into a nervous wreck. Every little thing the newscasters said set my brain off on a tangent of 'What Ifs'. I don't know how much longer I could stand to watch this.

"Mamma?" Catherine slowly came down the stairs. "What are you doing?"

I quickly changed the channel to a kid's station that wouldn't be broadcasting news. "Nothing, Sweetie. Come here." I patted the seat on the couch next to me. Tiffany stood, motioning towards the television in the kitchen. I nodded, signaling her to keep the volume low.

I didn't feel the need to say anything. I just hugged my daughter, _Our_ daughter, close to me as the silent tears rolled.

"Hello?...Oh my god…Dave!...I know I was so worried…No, don't apologize…Just, come home, please."

After a minute or so Tiffany came back into the living room, a tired smile gracing her face. "Mitchie, I…"

"I know. Go. I understand." I tried to force a smile, letting her know I was happy that Dave was okay. I could tell she wanted to say something about Alex. I just shook my head, gesturing to Catherine nestled in my arms. She nodded, giving a slight wave before disappearing out the door.

I carefully moved so as not to wake the four year old, and laid her down on the sofa. I grabbed the two empty mugs from the coffee table and took them into the kitchen. I noticed Tiffany had forgotten to turn off the set.

"The trade centers here in New York have been hit by airplanes. In Washington, there's a large fire at the Pentagon. The pentagon has been evacuated. And there as you can see, perhaps the second tower, the front tower, the top portion of which is collapsing…God Lord…"

September 11, 2002 – 12:35 PM

"I will never forget any of the events that occurred one year ago today. I will never be able to forget that I lost my wife. And that my daughter lost her mother. Just as many others will never be able to forget that they lost their loved ones. But we should not forget. We should strive to remember. And know that they live on through our remembrance of them. Thank you."

The polite applause echoed off the walls of the small outdoor theater. I took my seat amongst the others in the audience. Survivors, family members of those who were lost. The group responsible for the attacks had hoped to destroy us as a nation. But a year later, it is plain to see they haven't. And they won't. Because we will never forget. Never forget how these terrible events have worked to bring our nation together. We Will Never Forget.

* * *

AN: Sorry about any mistakes, this has not been beta-ed or read over.


End file.
